


Chaos ...or an afternoon with the McCalls

by TriniJanJan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen, McCall Pack, McCall kids - Freeform, pack fluff, scira - Freeform, sibling dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6995971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriniJanJan/pseuds/TriniJanJan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The McCall kids and their antics one fine afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos ...or an afternoon with the McCalls

Derek “Rick” McCall pulled up in front of his family home on his bike, that he manged to buy recently after working and saving for awhile. Well that and getting a monetary gift from his Uncle Derek to make up the rest. As he came off his bike he noticed both his parents’ cars were in the driveway. Weird. It was barely two o'clock, they should both be at work. The only reason he was home now was he forgot to pack his new lacrosse stick. But as he had a free period he thought he might as well leave school early and come get his stick before going to practice.

Smiling as he thought about Skye’s reaction when she saw him later, Rick entered the house and made his way to the kitchen when he heard a giggle. His mom’s giggle. He heard footsteps above his head and then on the stairs, before his father burst into the kitchen looking all flushed and flustered in sweat pants and a vest that was obviously put on in a hurry as it was on inside out. That’s when the scent hit Rick, and he sighed long and hard before looking up to the ceiling.

“Can you guys not do that in the house?” Rick complained to his father, “Have you forgotten you have a house full of kids with super senses?”

“What are you doing here?” Scott asked, confused and glancing at his watch.

“What are YOU doing here? Besides my mom?” Rick countered in the same annoyed tone. At Scott’s frown he responded, “Hey I can smell what you’re doing to my mom, ok?”

“For God’s sake, not this again!” Scott responded in exasperation, “How many times have I told you, that she is MY mate. And she has been my mate for waaaay longer than she has been your mom, so get over it.” Scott stated in an aggravated voice while getting real up close with his first born, who was already his height.

“Whatever man, I just prefer not to smell what my parents are up to. It’s bad enough I have to hear you sometimes.” Rick said with a scowl. “Besides, we both know if it comes down to it, offspring trumps mate to a female.” Rick taunted his father with a grin.

Scott stared at his son for a couple seconds before he shouted in aggravation, “Kiraaaaaaa!”

A few seconds later Kira entered the kitchen to find her husband and son standing close up and facing each other. Kira looked back and forth between them before sighing in defeat.

“What now?” Kira said wearily, knowing that they were probably in the middle of yet another confrontation.

“Babe will you please tell your son to stop castigating me for being with my own wife.” Scott said, without taking his eyes from his son’s.

“Derek how many times have I asked you not to taunt your father?” Kira asked her son in exasperation. “Honestly son, this is getting old.” she said while making her way to the fridge.

“If he wasn’t such a horny old goat I wouldn’t have to.” Rick responded with derision, not taking his eyes off his father’s either.

Scott responded by roaring in Rick’s face in complete aggravation, red eyes bright. That earned him a roar from Rick in response, his alpha status not allowing him to let that to go unchallenged.

“Hey! No roaring in the house! Both of you.” Kira shouted at them, looking up at her son with a stern look. “Derek Liam McCall, you apologize to your father.”

“I was just teasing him.” Rick responded looking down at his mother. At her narrowing of the eyes he sighed and looked to his father, “Sorry Dad, I was just teasing.”

“Well tease about something else.” Scott grumbled, getting himself some orange juice. “One of these days you’ll have a mate of your own and you’ll understand.”

“If he ever settles down with one girl.” Kira complained.

“Mom, I’m a young healthy male. And handsome. With a great bod. What do you expect?” Rick answered with a grin. Both his parents rolled their eyes at that.

“When I was your age I already had your mom.” Scott told his son.

“Yeah, yeah….and your own pack after gaining True Alpha status at 16. We all heard the stories Dad.” Rick muttered as he made his way upstairs to get his lacrosse stick.

“Your son is pushing me Kira.” Scott complained to his wife, as he sat down at the kitchen table.

“Oh so now he’s my son?” Kira responded with a smile, sitting on Scott’s lap and putting her arms around his neck. “You know it’s because he’s an alpha, he has a hard time being submissive to anyone.”

“I don’t want him to be submissive, just….not so damn aggravating.” Scott grumbled, earning a smile and sympathetic kiss from Kira.

*******

“Rick!” Skye screamed in her excited high pitched voice, racing full tilt towards her big brother.

“Hey sweetie, how was gymnasics class huh?” Rick asked, after picking her up and spinning her around, to her delight.

“I learned to tumble today!” Skye answered.

“Yeah? That is excellent sweetie. Gotta show Mom and Dad when we get home.” Rick told her as he strapped her into her car seat.

“Okay! We going for Ken and Kai now?” Skye asked.

“Yup! Going to get the terrible duo.” Rick answered with a smile, earning a high pitched “yay!” in response.

As he pulled up in front the dojo where his younger twin brothers had a martial arts class, Rick could see them already waiting outside. At 13 the twins were kinda tall for their age but far from starting to fill out. They were also quite hyper and prone to mischief. They raced to the SUV and opened the door, only for some of that enthusiasm to dim somewhat when they saw Skye in the backseat.

“Hi Ken! Hi Kai!” Skye greeted them with excitement.

“Hi Skye.” They responded with significantly less excitement, as they got in and closed the door.

“Hey little dudes, how was class?” Rick asked his brothers.

“It was cool, we beat some older more advanced kids.” Ken answered, excitement level back up.

“Awesome. Hey who knows? They might move you guys up a class.” Rick told them, getting cheers from the back.

On the way to pick up their sister Mel, Skye peppered the twins non-stop with questions about their martial arts class. This was the main reason for their response on seeing her in the car, the endless questions.

Mel looked up from her book when she heard a car screech to halt. Finally, Rick was here to pick her up, after keeping her waiting for over half an hour.

As she neared the SUV she realized why, he had made the rounds picking up their younger siblings.

“Hi guys.” Mel greeted the car, getting various greetings in return.

“So Mel, that Kaden dude still buzzing around?” Kai asked innocently.

“What Kaden dude?” Rick asked with sudden interest, glancing at his sister, then his brother, before looking back to his sister. “What Kaden dude?” He asked again seriously.

“It’s just some guy at school, he’s in some of my classes.” Mel answered in vexation with a glare to the backseat at Kai. The little monster knew exactly what kind of reaction that would provoke out of Rick.

“What do you mean he’s buzzing around Kai?” Rick glanced at his brother.

“Well just that he seems to always be where Mel is, that’s all. I dunno Mel, why is he always where you are?” Ken asked Mel in the sweetest most innocent voice, his face perfectly blank.

Mel stared at her brother in shock, her mouth hanging open. That little….

“Mel, you know how I feel about guys sniffing around you. Think I’m gonna have to meet this dude, check him out.” Rick stated, a scowl in his face.

“Please don’t. There is nothing to check out. He’s just a friend from school.” Mel pleaded.

“Fine, then there shouldn’t be a problem when I check him out.” Rick responded with a grin, glancing at his sister.

Mel rolled her eyes and turned to stare out the window, grumbling about meddling evil brothers, making the boys grin and Skye giggle. Of course they heard her, they were all wolves. It’s hard being the only kitsune in this family. Argh.

*******

Scott and Kira were cuddling on the couch watching a movie when they heard the SUV pull into the driveway. The ruckus that followed confirmed that their brood was indeed home. Scott glanced down at Kira and smiled.

“Cue chaos in 1, 2, 3…” Scott whispered.

The door slammed open to Mel stamping her way into the house, already complaining at the top of her voice about the twins meddling in her life again. Then the twins running in complaining about Skye pestering them, again, before launching into a defense of their right to watch out for their only non-wolf sister. That lead to a shouting match between the three of them. Then Rick walked in with Skye, who ran to her parents and jumped on them on the couch, screaming “Mommy! Daddy!” in the highest pitch possible. After dropping various bags and stuff on the kitchen floor, Rick walked back into the hallway, took one look at his parents and sniffed the air, then groaned in aggravation while rolling his eyes, before walking off grumbling about inconsiderate parents.

Kira looked up at Scott who was busy listening to Skye’s account of her latest gymnastics triumph. He looked back down at her and they both grinned at each other.

“Chaos.” Kira finally replied, “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Nope.” Scott responded, before kissing her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried a one shot at last. Just fulfilling a request for some future pack fluff. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
